Scenarios: How To Kill An Uchiha
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: I heard what happened between Sasuke and Sakura at the very end of the anime and I can up with my own way of how Sakura kills Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

I made this fanfic, from the idea that I had when I spoke to one of my friends about the manga. I was told that in the end of the series of Naruto, Sasuke gets killed by Sakura, but then is brought back again. I'm not sure what actually happens in the anime itself, but this is my idea of what might or could happen...

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto...but I will soon...

* * *

_How To Kill An Uchiha: Part One_

* * *

Sakura was running through the forest, when she heard a loud explosion in the far off distance. the six mouths had past and the invasion of Konaha and Sasuke had began. Naruto and Sakura where sent to seek out Sasuke where as everyone else stayed in the village to fight off Orochimaru.

Sakura had gotten separated from the two young shinobi and was now looking for them. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the loud explosion. she looked around in hopes that Naruto and Sasuke where fine, even through she know how far Sasuke was in the darkness, she refused to give up hope on him.

"Sasuke-kun." She said as she breathed heavily as she scan her surroundings. "Naruto...Please I hope you two are ok." she said softly as she was in a clearing of the forest. it was mid-afternoon, she had to think fast on her feet, if she didn't want to be killed.

"Now isn't the time to be thinking of others...Sakura." A deep voice said from behind her. her eyes widen when she recognizes who the own of the voice was. she slowly turned around and saw Sasuke standing just two feet behind her, leaning against a tree with crossed arms and an indifferent look on his face. she didn't waste time and crated some distance between them. Sasuke didn't say or did anything, but only gave her an indifferent look.

"Sasuke-kun." She said as she gave him a hopefully look

"Sakura." He replied plainly

"Sasuke-kun, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked as she tired to find him.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not on your team anymore remember." He said plainly

"What do you mean? of crouse you are, we're team seven, you, me,Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei.Us, together."She said hopefully

"Damn, did I use to sound like that? No wonder, everyone told me I was weak." He said in low tone with a raised eyebrow." People who bring useless emotions like that to a battle, should just be killed off."

Sakura's eyes widen in shock at what she heard. "Sasuke-kun, what happened to you?"

"That's none of your business, listen, I'm going to give you one piece of advice, since we're old friends." Sasuke said with an evil smirk

"You meddle too much and get in the way, that's why you could never grow and it pissed you off all the time, if you had spent more time on learning a jutsu or two, then maybe, I would have considered you. but still even now, to me, your just annoying."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as her eyes darken. Sasuke just gave her an indifferent look.

"What's with that scary look? Am I supposed to be scared?" He mocked.

Sakura closed her eyes and clutched her fist together as she tired to control her anger."Sasuke-kun, tell me the truth, did you ever, even in it's smallest amount ever care for me at all?"

He was quiet for a moment and then his face became serious. "Yeah, I did." he said in a low tone.

"Then why, why are you doing this?" She pleaded

"I told you when we were kids that I had thought of all four of us together, but in the end, my heart chose revenge. I'm an avenger, Sakura, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it. I left all my hopes and dreams in Konoha, all I live for right now is to kill my brother. nothing else matters." he said in a low tone.

" 'nothing else matters'? 'there's nothing I or anyone else can do about it'?" Sakura repeated the words slowly "Your wrong, Sasuke-kun, there's still someone who can stop you." She said

"Who? Naruto?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow. "He tried to stop me, but he was just too weak, he let his emotions get the better of him, and in the end-"

"What did you do to him?" Sakura said with widen eyes "Sasuke-kun, what did you do to Naruto?"

"I gave him what he disserves, that's all." He said plainly "Why was he your boyfriend or something?" he said with a smirk.

"No, He's my best friend and yours too." She said with stern eyes "He loves you Sasuke-kun, you had a big influence on his life and his grateful to you because of that." She said with teary eyes "I can't believe you would do something like that to someone who loves you."

"Well, believe it, I did and he is, here, take this if you don't believe me." He said as he reached behind him and pulled out something. sakura's eyes widen in shock at what she saw, there, in Sasuke's hand was a bloody forehead protector. he toss it towards Sakura and it landed front of her feet. she saw up close that it was Naruto's forehead protector.

her eyes widen in shock and disbelief as her body began to shake as she slowly bent down to her knees to pick up the piece of metal fabric. as she did that Sasuke began to speak.

"I had to admit that I was surprised by how strong he had gotten, I never told him this, but I always enjoyed our fights and arguments. it was fun, every time I saw him, he only got stronger and stronger. he was a good friend, but he just got in the way. I didn't want to kill him, but he gave me no choice." he said with a hint of indifference

"Naruto" Sakura whispered as she held a tight grip on the forehead protector, a single tear escaped her eye and dropped to the item that she was holding. she stood there a for moment or so, Sasuke then grow impatient.

"Sakura." He said seriously. She brought her head up and met up with his cold dark onyx eyes. "If you wish to stop me and avenge Naruto's death, then come at me, the time for talk is over, there's nothing left for us to do but fight."

She stood up slowly and wiped the tears from her eyes. she then gave Sasuke a death glare. "As you wish Sasuke-kun, let us end this." She said as she got in her fighting stance.he to also got in his fighting stance.

"come." He glared at her as he waited for her attack. she then ran towards him at top speed and at the last moment got down and tried to knock him of his feet, he saw it and then jumped. Sakura then grabbed his wrist while he was in midair and swung him down to the ground crating a huge crater 15 feet in diameter, with Sasuke in the middle. he twitch in pain of the impact, but was back in the game. in a blink of an eye, he grabbed Sakura by her arms and pulled her close to him and kicked her in her midsection. her eyes widen and she gasped for air and then he starke his elbow in her back and she dropped to the floor.

she remain motionless for a few seconds. Sasuke then stepped back for a bit, Sakura then after getting her breath back began to stand up with a very peeved look on her face. Sasuke simply smirked at her and brought his arm up as he motioned her to come at him. she then yelled out a battle cry as she ran again at top speed at him and swung her fist at him. he easily dragged it and thrown one of his own. which Sakura caught in her fist and pulled him to her and kicked him in the midsection. however Sasuke used his free hand to block her kick and then swung her to the nearest tree, which she broke in half by the impact that she made.

"Come on Sakura, you've been saying how much you change but the truth is..." He paused as Sakura began to stand up and make her way towards him. she paused when she noticed that Sasuke disappeared and then reappeared behind her, her eyes widen at the speed he had. "...you're still weak" and with that he took his kunai and stabbed her in the back. he gave a smirk which then turned to a look of surprise which she turned to a puff of smoke.

'A replacement?' He thought as he then narrowed his eyes and looked around for her. "Where are you? Left? Right? Above?"

"Where you lest expect me" She said and out of nowhere and a hand form under his foot grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him down. a few seconds later Sakura appeared in front of him. and looked down at him.

"I can't believe you fell for that again, even after what Kakashi-sensei said." She mocked.

"Didn't he also say that you should never let your enemy get behind you all the time?" A voice from behind her said matter of fact.

'No way!' Sakura said as she quickly turned around and saw Sasuke behind her. he then took one of his arms and wrapped Sakura in it and brought her close to him. he then bent his head close to her and blow in her ear. a shiver went up and and down her spine when he did that.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded with narrow eyes as she eyed him. he gave her a smirk as he brought his lips closer to her ear and blew in her ear again.

"I just wanted to see if I still had an affect on you, and judging by you're sudden increase in blood pressure and heart rate and body temperature. I do." He said with a small chuckle. Sakura's eyes only widen in shock by what he had said.

"You know med-ninjutsu?" She asked shocked

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." he said with a sly smirk

"Sakura." He whispered in her ear softly "even though you don't want to admit it, you can't beat me, why? because you're still weak."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at that comment. she hated to be called weak and she had enough of people telling her what she can and can not do. she closed her eyes for a moment to think of a counterattack. just then she had an idea, she quickly made some hand signs and closed her eyes. Sasuke watched in a bit of amusement, but then noticed what she was going to do and activated his sharingan, Sakura then slowly began to dissolve and soon disappeared from sight.

'Genjustu? Hmm, well I always knew that Sakura was always a few steps ahead of me in this area, glad to see she's making some use out of it..' He chuckled to himself "You've entertain me greatly Sakura, but I don't have all day to deal with you."

"What a pity" she said from nowhere. just then a tree appeared behind Sasuke and wrapped itself around him. and then Sakura appeared right above him with a kunai in her hand (just think of the fight between Kurenai and Itachi, it's the same thing). Sasuke just gave a smirk and just as Sakura was about to hit him, he managed to escape and place her in his place.

Sakura was beyond surprise at what she had just saw. Sasuke then pulled out his katana and prepared to strike her with it.

"Sakura, you're good, I'll give you that much, but not good enough." with that he ran the katana though her and a few seconds later she turned into a puff of smoke. Sasuke's eyes then widen in surprise and shock.

'What the hell, another replacement? When did she have the time.' just then he sense something coming towards him, he turned around and managed to deflect a kunai that was heading towards him. He then saw Sakura running towards him, before she had gotten too close, she used throwing needles and threw them at him, which he dodged, but before he had a chance to relax, she attacked him with her kunai, he blocked it with his katana and now they were in a stale mate.

both of them were pushing they're weapons upon one another in hopes that they could land a hit. they stood like that for about a few minutes and then they broke and backed away from each other, they both began to breathe heavily and gave each other a death glare. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Why are you trying so hard to beat me, when you and I both know you can't." He said plainly

"You can't say that, because not even that sharingan of yours can see into the future." She replied in the same tone. Sasuke's eyes then narrowed at her comment and he began to glare at her in annoyance.

without warning he changed at her while she stood her ground until the last moment. he swung his katana which she dodged and swung her leg from underneath him and tried to knock him off his feet which didn't work. she then decided to go back to using her kunai, while she was on the ground beneath him she spun around and pulled out her kunai and just as she was about to strike him, she froze. her eyes widen and she found that she was having a hard time breathing. she looked at Sasuke and he gave her a sly smirk, just then she coughed up blood, she looked down and noticed that Sasuke's katana went right though her abdomen.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...you...how could you..." She said as she began to lose contentious.Sasuke then pulled his katana out of her and let her body drop to the ground. he had an indifferent look on his face as he stared down at her lifeless body.

"Sorry about this Sakura, try not to take this personally, but you just got in the way." he said as he turned around to leave. He was no more the 3 feet away when he heard something.

"Oh...but I do take this personally...Sasuke." He heard her say in deathly low tone. Not taking the statement seriously a smirk appeared across Sasuke's face as he slowly turned around to face her. "Come on Sakura...learn when to give..." It was just then that his eyes widen in slight disbelief. Her body was no where to be found. He looked around to see if he could find her. With a wound as severe as her's, she couldn't have gotten far.

"Where oh where can Sakura be?" She said in a sing-song voice as she released an evil laugh. Sasuke tried to look for the source of the voice...it seemed to be coming from everywhere. He was slowly getting annoyed by this little "Game" that she was playing.

"Come out and show yourself...wench!!!" Sasuke growled in an annoyed tone as he continued to look around for her all the while never letting his guard down.

"Why should I? I think I'm beginning to have a little fun here. The tables have surly turned Sasuke...haven't they? Just when you thought you had the upper hand...I never knew you were so...weak." She said in a taunting matter stressing out the word "Weak". Her laugher became louder as her voice seemed to echo all around.

Sasuke's anger began to boil in his veins at hearing the forbidden word uttering from her mouth. "Damn wench!!! When I find you I'll make sure that I kill you for good!" He shouted.

"I'm afraid that's never going to happen." He suddenly heard her whisper in his ears. Before he had a chance to react, she kicked him so hard in the back that he was sent flying hundreds of feet backwards. He cried out in surprise and pain as he landed with a loud thud on the ground. For a moment he laid there but slowly found his way back on his feet.

"You!!" He uttered in a low deadly tone. He turned around just in time to see her appear in front of him. It was then that he saw it. He's eyes widen in fear as he saw a purple tattoo that was now spreading across her face. The wounds that she had before appeared to be healing themselves rapidly. She had an extremely peeved look on her face.

"Genesis of rebirth jutsu...meaning that I'll never die in a battle." She said in a low serious tone. "You missed out on a lot when you left the village. I'm no longer the weak girl that you recall...unlike you, I've grown stronger." With that said, she disappeared in a blink of an eye. Not even a second later she appeared in front of him again punching him square in the face causing him to once again fall back a few feet. "Unlike you, I never developed hate for you...even now...I always had hope that you would come to your senses." She walked up to him slowly and kicked him hard before he got up. "But now...you've gone too far. Killing Naruto and now trying to kill me? You really are lost. Your hatred never granted you strength...it only made you weaker." She growled in a low tone as she kicked him again.

She saw as he coughed up some blood and slowly regained his footing. He gave her a glare that if possible would have killed her on the spot. "It looks like...I may have underestimated you...Sakura." He said as he wiped the blood from off the corner of his mouth.

Her eyes narrowed upon hearing that comment. "It's a bit too late now to acknowledge that fact...Sasuke." With out another word she pulled out a kunai. He saw as it started to glow in a green color. Sasuke's eyes widen upon seeing that. "This will be the last blow." She said in a low voice mostly to herself. Just as Sasuke was about to make a move, Sakura charged at him swinging the kunai towards her target. She was inches away from stabbing his right shoulder before he pulled away. He then spun around and dropped down to the ground and as he continued to spin he pulled out his left leg and knocked Sakura off her feet. She cried out in surprise as she fell back.

She quickly got back on her feet. However, instead of standing in a fighting stance, she just stood there casually with a smirk on her face and arms crossed under her chest. He was about to open his mouth to say something when he felt a sharp pain in right shoulder. He gasped in pain as he placed his hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see that Sakura's smirk widen.

"What did you do to me?!" He gasped. as the pain seemed to spread through out his body now.

Without uttering a word, she held up the kunai that was stilling glowing green.

"You! How...you missed me!" He said as he fell down to the ground since he now lost feeling in is arms and legs.

"You should have knowledge of med-nin techniques. Right Sasuke-kun?" She said in a bitter tone. "It's simple. I imparted some of my charka on to my kunai. I didn't even need to hit you to accomplish what I was going for. I was aiming for your nervous system. Even if I'm inches from your body the force would be enough to damage all of the nerve cells in your body thus causing paralysis almost immediately. In the end I don't end up using much of my charka and I've accomplished so much in a short time." She walked over towards where he laid now only minutes away from dying. He stared at her as she lowered herself down next to him placing her lips only inches away from his ear. Her hot breath against his ear.

"Thank you." Was all that she whispered in his ear before she got up and walked away. In that moment he understood the meaning behind those two words. He remembered that time almost 3 years prior when he whispered those same words to her before knocking her unconscious. The old saying of..."What goes around comes around" had hit him hard. She really had grown over the years and even proved to be a talented Kunochi. As he saw her figure disappear in the distance, he whispered one last thing before he closed his eyes in deep sleep. "Sakura."


	2. Author's Note: Great News!

Hi Mina! Long time no read

Actually for this authors note, I'm running a poll, you see, I'm planing on turning two of my stories into Radioplays...and those of you who don't know what a radioplay is then to put it easly

it is a live version of a writen work that is full of voices of the chariters in the story. So now that, that is out of the way, I'm asking the viewers to tell me which two stories to they want to see being maded into a radioplay.

You can choose anyone of my two stories it could one-shot or full-length story, I will closed this post at the end of this mouth and whoever wins will be the radioplays, simple right?

anyway, thanks again, Ja-Ne!!


End file.
